communityfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Trợ giúp:Khoảng trắng
Khoảng trắng là bất cứ phần nào của văn bản không bao gồm các ký tự có thể nhìn thấy được. Nhìn chung nó hoạt động bình thường như bạn mong đợi trên FANDOM, nhưng có một số tình huống khoảng trắng hoạt động ngược trực giác, đặc biệt nếu được nhập bằng trình soạn thảo cổ điển hoặc chế độ nguồn. Trang này liệt kê một số tình huống đó và cách tránh chúng. Xuống dòng Để xuống dòng được hiển thị trên trang, sử dụng hai nút xuống dòng (hoặc nhấn hai lần nút Enter trên bàn phím của bạn). Nếu bạn chỉ sử dụng một nút, văn bản xuống một dòng sẽ tiếp tục nối tiếp với văn bản trước nó và được ngăn cách bằng dấu cách thông thường. Ví dụ: Xin chào các bạn sẽ thành Xin chào các bạn Xin chào các bạn sẽ thành: Xin chào các bạn Tuy vậy, một nút xuống dòng sẽ là đủ cho danh sách đánh dấu ký hiệu đầu dòng hoặc danh sách đánh số thứ tự. Ví dụ, sử dụng danh sách đánh ký hiệu đầu dòng: *Mục 1 *Mục 2 Kết thúc danh sách. sẽ hiển thị: *Mục 1 *Mục 2 Kết thúc danh sách. Vấn đề cụ thể thường xảy ra khi một núi xuống dòng được dùng trong bản mẫu dành cho hiển thị thông tin trong chế độ mã nguồn, khiến cho vài bản mẫu ép buộc phải xuống dòng khi được dùng bên trong một danh sách. Khoảng trắng ở đầu dòng Nếu một dấu cách được thêm vào ngay đầu dòng hoặc đầu đoạn văn, tất cả văn bản theo sau đó sẽ được đặt bên trong một chiếc hộp như thế này: If a space is added at the beginning of a line or paragraph, all the following text will be placed inside a one line high box. For example: Xin chào các bạn! Các bạn đã xem qua trang Trợ giúp:FANDOM chưa? sẽ biến thành: Xin chào các bạn! Các bạn đã xem qua trang Trợ giúp:FANDOM chưa? Hộp này tương tự như hộp được tạo bởi thẻ pre, tuy nhiên, không giống như các thẻ pre, nó phân tích cú pháp . Nhiều dấu cách trong một dòng Nếu bạn có ý định ngăn cách văn bản bằng nhiều dấu cách, tất cả dấu cách này sẽ tự giảm thiểu thành một dấu cách duy nhất thay vì hiển thị khoảng cách mà bạn mong muốn. Ví dụ: Dấu cách sẽ thành: __NOWYSIWYG__ Dấu cách Hiện tượng này có thể được vượt qua khi sử dụng dấu cách cố định hóa và sẽ không tự động giảm thiểu khi trang hiển thị đối với người đọc. Nó được tạo ra bởi mã nhập . Ví dụ: Dấu cách displays as: Dấu cách Thụt đầu dòng Các ký tự khoảng trắng và dấu cách cố định hóa nên tránh sử dụng nếu bạn có ý định thụt đầu dòng cho một đoạn văn bản. Đặt dấu hai chấm ở đầu mỗi dòng mới sẽ được xem là mã wiki đặc biệt giúp thực hiện việc này. Mức độ thụt lề sẽ tỷ lệ thuận với số lượng dấu hai chấm được đặt: Đây là dòng văn bản bình thường. :Đây là dòng văn bản đã được thụt đầu dòng. ::Đây là dòng văn bản đã được thụt lề nhiều hơn. sẽ hiển thị: Đây là dòng văn bản bình thường. :Đây là dòng văn bản đã được thụt đầu dòng. ::Đây là dòng văn bản đã được thụt lề nhiều hơn. Lưu ý rằng khi bạn đang thụt lề văn bản, quy tắc xuống dòng thông thường sẽ không áp dụng, và bạn chỉ cần một nút xuống dòng là đủ cho văn bản cần được xuống dòng tiếp theo sau đó. en:Help:Whitespace es:Ayuda:Espacio en blanco zh:Help:空白区域 ja:ヘルプ:空白と改行 Thể_loại:Trợ giúp